Tang gets his comeuppance
by Purrum
Summary: Harry Tang is a workplace bully. What he does to the female Buymorians make Morgan's blood boil.
1. Chapter 1

**This little tale is a take on the "Charlie versus the Intersect" by Spiral Hearts. She had asked her readers to come up with a love interest for her female Charlie Bartowski. I had suggested Harry Tang but she choose otherwise. This is some madness that has come as a form of inspiration and I hope you enjoy.**

xxx

"Oh shit" Charlie said. She had just seen Tang open his mouth to revel that he had a blue pill in his mouth. "Looks like Harry is popping Viagra."

She dreads the fact that Harry Tang walks across the showroom towards the Nerd Herd desk. She knows what he is going to want her to do.

Anna puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, and nods in sympathy.

"It's your turn, she said with a defeated attitude."

Harry arrived at the desk, made eye contact with Charlie and then ordered "Lunch room now!"

Morgan was in the kitchen appliances section; he could see Charlie and Tang walk across the floor and disappear out the back of the store. He thought that something was off about the situation so he wandered over the Nerd Herd round desk to speak to Anna.

"Where are Tang and Charlie going?"

'Don't worry; she'll be back in ten minutes."

"So where are Tang and Charlie going?"

"You don't want to know!"

Not going to get an answer Morgan walked away back into the white goods area; there he had an uninterrupted view of the back of store doors. He waited until Charlie walked back trough the doors and back to the Nerd Herd desk.

Ten minutes later she re-appeared from out the back store doors, she looked a little flustered, Morgan went to approach her but she saw him and waved him away.

She made her way but the Nerd Herd desk and she sat down in a spare chair next to Anna. Anna acknowledged her presence by a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A quarter of an hour later, Morgan thought it was safe to find out what's going on. He wanted to know what has been happening in his Buymore store. He approached the Nerd Herd desk and the two girls turned away from him.

"Charlie, what is going on?"

Charlie remained silent. She couldn't look at her friend

"Come on Charlie, I've known you forever and I know more about you that you do yourself. Please"

Morgan could tell that his line of questioning was upsetting her, she reached out and pulled a couple of tissues from the box they kept on a shelf under the desk. When Charlie got upset, Morgan got upset, that was the type of relationship they had. Morgan then looked at Anna, and she was almost as upset as Charlie. Morgan gave her a pleading look from his eyes.

It was the look that loosened Anna's tongue.

"We've both been having sex with Harry Tang."

The comment almost made Morgan faint with disbelief. He felt light headed all of a sudden, then later he felt the anger building inside him. Harry Tang was the last person he would believe capable of having a work based affair. If there was anyone who the two girls should have been having sex with it was him, Morgan, because he was always looking out for them, helped them when they needed help and he took the blame for them when they did something wrong.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"How on earth did you start a relationship with Harry Tang?"

"It was my fault. I challenged him"

"Challenged him?"

"Yeah, I made the mistake in flirting with him in the Home theatre room. The first time I did it he got all flustered and practically ran from the room. Feeling emboldened I did it again a few days later but he just smiled at me, he had in his pocket a condom and called my bluff. I must admit that it was thrilling, sneaking off for a quickie, whilst the rest of you would moan about the lack of action. I was doing my bit for Sino-Korean relations. It wasn't long before Tang had spun a web that he had managed to ensnare Charlie. I began to feel jealous that Harry was getting more on the side so I confronted Charlie here and she told me how Harry was threatening to sack her and she couldn't afford to pay out her staff purchasing loan."

"So Harry relies on blackmail?"

"Yeah, blackmail via the Staff purchasing scheme."

The store had a scheme that the employees could purchase at very favourable prices various whitegoods and electronic appliances. The chain of stores had the ability to make cheaper wholesale purchasing through the size and volume of their business. The employee would be able to buy at wholesale plus $10. They could purchase as many items as they liked depending on years of service. Charlie had taken advantage of this scheme and she had purchased a refrigerator, large screen television, a microwave and a washing machine.

A drawback of the scheme was if the employee left or worst got fired. On cessation of employment the former employee had to pay the amount owing from their final settlement payment. If there wasn't enough money then they would have to return the goods and pay the smaller amount outstanding. What Tang had realised that if he put enough pressure on the female staff then he could manipulate them into doing things they rather not do. In Charlie and Anna case it was sexual favours.

All Tang had to do was wait until one of them would muck up something and he could threaten them with dismissal, having a potential large liability hanging over their heads made the girls desperate enough to do anything to keep their jobs.

"So Tang would demand sex from you two so you could keep your jobs?"

"No. Not anymore."

"What?"

"He used to demand sex but not anymore."

"Huh?"

"Tang is only interested in himself!"

"What does that mean?"

"He is only interested in his own pleasure"

"Huh?"

"He used to demand sexual intercourse but he realised that we were getting some pleasure out the experience so he stopped it and now only wants a blowjob instead because he knows it hard work for us."

"Son of a bitch" he said as he shook his head. "Does Big Mike know?"

"Know, he's complicit."

"What?"

"While Tang is having his rocks off with the staff, Big Mike is fooling around with Mrs Tang. Big Mike figures that if Harry's reservoir is empty then he doesn't have to worry about sharing Poon Tang's honey."

"That's disgusting."

"I know, and so wrong!"

"It would be wrong of me to turn a blind eye to this. Harry Tang needs to go down."

"No. Morgan, don't get involved." She pleaded.

"The man is a slimy pig; he needs to be exposed for what he is!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Tang has been exploiting his position as Assistant Manager much to the detriment of his fellow workers.**

The plan was hatched and they would strike on a day when corporate efficiency expert Emmitt Millbarge was in the store doing on of his audit visits. Millbarge had enough clout at head office that he could put an end to Harry Tang and Big Mike's reign of terror against the Buymore ladies.

It was so simple that even Lester couldn't stuff it up. When Tang decided it was time for some Tang time with one of the girls then the staff would put the plan into action. The plan called for Jeff to sneak into the lunch break room and spread some clear adhesive on the counter that Harry like to lean against while he got sexual gratification from one of the girls. It short, Harry was going to be stuck bare arse to the counter and then the visiting auditor would find him. Unable to explain why he had his pants down around his ankles and sporting a huge boner whilst on duty Harry would be fired on the spot. That should get rid of Tang and the abuse would stop.

The Buymore auditor, a Mr Emmitt Millbarge was a regular visitor to the Burbank store, he was not on any schedule, it was deliberate so it was to keep the staff on their toes and not get complacent. Because they didn't know when he would turn up it meant that filing was not allowed to build up and then get done at the eleventh hour.

It was on a Wednesday afternoon when Emmitt walked though the Buymore doors. He had been here two week ago and now he was back. All that was required now was for Harry to take the bait.

"I've got this" Anna purred as she left to find the Assistant Manager.

Harry wasn't far away, Harry was never far away. Anna walked over to him and put more sway into her hips than usual. Harry was playing it cool by ignoring her so she ran one of her fingers across his shoulders. Now she had his attention, and she was getting the reaction she desired. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill case, opened it and then took a tablet. The Buymore groper had taken the bait, now it was up to the rest of the crew to reel him in.

Jeff got a text from Charlie and he was on his way. He made quick time into the lunchroom and spread the epoxy resin on the counter then he hightailed it out of there and hid in the last cubicle in the men's restroom. Jeff could feel his heart trying to break out of his chest, his adrenaline was pumping, his heart was racing, and he had a feeling of dread and satisfaction at the same time.

Charlie was watching Anna working one over Harry, she caught Anna's eye and Anna winked at her. She saw the pair walk past the desk and Harry giving Anna a slap on her tush as they made their way out to the back of the showroom.

To Harry's delight, the lunchroom was vacant so he wasted no time in undoing his belt and walking over to his favourite spot at the counter, Anna made sure he was distracted enough not to notice the glue by giving him a few stokes along his member. She pushed him back against the counter as she stoked him, Harry was in pure heaven by the sensations Anna was giving him, he failed to notice he was now stuck fast to the counter.

Anna wanted to test if the glue had held so she moved slightly back to see if Harry would try to move forward for greater sensation. She knew the plan succeeded when she heard Harry exclaim "What the Fuck?" and try to struggle against the counter and the glue.

She moved back out of reach of the now stuck Harry and then looked at him and gave his a slink eye. She turned and walked out the door.

When Anna reappeared in the showroom Charlie rang Big Mike and told him there was a safety issue in the lunchroom.

"What sort of safety issue?"

"Oh I think you should see for yourself!" Charlie replied.

Emmitt hearing the conversation decided he too would investigate this safety issue.

Big Mike and Emmitt walked into the lunch break room as was shocked with what they saw; there was Harry Tang with his trousers down around his ankles holding onto his erect boner feeling flustered and embarrassed. Most of the Nerd Herders were gathered in the Home entertainment room watching the live feed from the hidden camera that Lester and Morgan had installed.

To say Harry was stuck was an understatement, for his left hand was also glued to the counter top. He literally couldn't move. Unfortunately there was no audio to go with the visual images the employees were watching. They could see Harry in his exposed state and Millbarge walking slowly around surveying the situation. Emmitt and Harry then got into an animated conversation, the staff wished that they could all lipread, they watched the feed and saw Emmitt shake his head and walk out of view.

Millbarge called paramedics to get Tang unstuck. It was after closing time when the paramedics finally freed Harry Tang's arse from the breakout room's counter. The medics had to use an acetone to dissolve the glue and allow Harry the chance to peel himself away from the counter. The sales staff who were usually keen to leave a few minutes before of the closing of the doors all decided to hang around to see the final outcome and ultimate depredation of their former assistant manager. As Harry Tang took his final walk along the shelves of the showroom floor all the salesmen and nerd herders stared at him with looks of comtempt and disgust.

Harry could see that all the staff were informed of what was going on, they were there to witness Harry's walk of shame. He dropped his shoulders and looked down to the floor as he was escorted off the premises. Half way to the doors he was hit by a solitary missile, a screwed up piece of paper hit him in the back between the shoulder blades. Tang didn't miss a step; he kept going, choosing not to react until he made it outside to the car park and the fresh air.

Karma got to Tang as it started to rain heavily and he didn't have an umbrella, dressed only in his trousers and a white shirt without any company logos, Harry soon found himself drenched from the heavy rain and did not abate until he was undercover of the bus shelter.

All eyes were now on Emmitt Millbarge as he turned from the spot at the door then purposely made his way to the Store Manager's office. Emmitt paused at the Manager's door and surveyed the salesroom.

"Shows over everyone! Commence shutdown procedures, turn down the lights and leave in an orderly fashion."

The workers began to file out of the store, they all knew to tomorrow the Buymore would be very different place to work.


End file.
